


Santa came early tonight.

by Kamikaze_187



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamikaze_187/pseuds/Kamikaze_187
Summary: Dell can't wait to get home and see what surprise jane is going to receive him.instead jane is going to take this opportunity to finally propose to dell once for all.
Relationships: Engineer/Soldier (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Santa came early tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested by my friend who said he wanted to see something about Christmas together with a marriage proposal.

"What a pain." Dell muttered under his breath as he placed another one of the reports that he must finish before completing his shift.

It was Christmas Eve and he was still working, at this time of the night he should already be in his own house enjoying the night with his partner but just when he was about to leave. his friend Ludwig stopped him and asked for a favor and since he's too nice to say no, he accepted. now he's here completing some extra reports and he's already lost track of time. 

It was 10:12 and he was feeling a bit tired from so many reports.

He had sent, about an hour ago, a message offering the most sincere apologies to his partner who was waiting for him at home and explain to him why he wasn't arriving home soon. and the only thing he receives in response is a "don't worry." from his partner along with a smiley face. But still he can't stop feeling guilty for that.

his other friend, pyro the janitor of the place, had stayed with him to make him some company while he worked since the poor boy had admitted that he had no one to spend the night with and dell's company was the best he has now.

Upon hearing that dell felt bad, but unfortunately he couldn't do anything about it. He already had plans for two people, not three, if he were to take Pyro with him to his house without notifying his partner first, he surely would not forgive him for doing that.

But fortunately pyro understands his situation and that is something Dell himself appreciates from him. Also pyro said before that he doesn't mind that much being alone in his own house.

"aaaaand... done!" By pressing one last button on the computer, Dell has officially finished with the reports and is ready to finish his shift. "Phew, this last one was really tough and exhausting. I promise never to do another favor like this for Ludwig again." He laughed to himself and wait for the last one to come out of the printer. While he was waiting, he thought that the best thing he could do was send a message to his partner and let him know that he will be at home soon.

Dell: I'm done, I'll be home soon.

Jane: I'll be waiting for you :-).

Dell: Do you want me to buy something from some store down the road?

if they are still open of course.

Jane: No. it's okay.

In fact...

If you can. buy a bottle of wine. We ran out at home and I forgot to go and buy one myself.

If you can of course, nothing's wrong if you can't buy one. Isn't THAT necessary.

Dell: I'll see what I can do. ♥ you.

Jane: ♥ you more.

"Chatting with your 'partner'?." 

"AH! WUA-?! Pyro! you scare the shit out of me buddy."

"I'm that ugly? How rude."

Dell just shake his head about that and laugh anyways. "I'm done here anyway pyro, so when I finish ordering here and my desk I'll go home. Ok buddy?."

"Ok, take care." pyro responds with a nod and heads for the exit.

"Hey pyro." dell manages to catch him before he leaves, "I almost forgot, merry christmas." He hands him his wrapped gift that he made specially for him.

Pyro gives him a little hug in the form of thanks and wishes him a merry christmas too before going home.

On the way home, he spots a gas station that is fortunately still open so that he can buy the wine that had been previously ordered to buy.

Inside the gas station he sees how the whole place is poorly decorated with Christmas decorations. Without wasting more of his valuable time, he quickly goes to the wine and liquor section and chooses the best that this place has to offer. Beforehand, he thought about buying a small gift for Jane to give it in the form of an apology for getting home two hours later than agreed.

At the cashier was a young boy who brought with him a face that said by itself that he did not want to be here now while he looked at a model magazine and drank soda pop.

Dell tried to get his attention and the boy looked up from his magazine showing an rabid dog face to him.

After paying for his purchases, he kindly wished him a merry Christmas, with which the boy responded very reluctantly. "yeah. yeah whatever, screw you."

Dell didn't say anything about the boy's way of answering since he doesn't have to argue with any grumpy kid he meets since he has better things to attend to now.

After a long drive Dell finally gets home.

He could barely contain his excitement to enter his house. according to Jane, who had sent him a message that when he was going to get home he was going to find a modest surprise.

Taking a deep breath, he opens the door and come in.

"welcome home."

Dell smiles warmly when he sees Jane himself waiting for him in front of the entrance with his arms behind him.

He doesn't wait a single second to rush over and give him a big hug that pushes the man backwards slightly. Jane returns the hug an second later along with a kiss on his eyelid.

"I'm so sorry. I know I promised to get home early so that together we could-" Jane silences him by placing two fingers on his lips.

"It's fine, I understand." He assures him with a look that tells him not to worry about anything.

"But... I wish I was here so we could do everything we promised yesterday, together." He kiss his knuckle. 

"Don't worry." They smile at each other and kiss shortly. 

"So..."

"Hm?"

"Where's...?"

"Where's what?"

"Where's my surprise?"

"What surprise?"

"You told me that I'll receive a surprise when i get home."

"I said that? When?" 

"Come on, don't play fool. Where's it?" Dell look around trying to see if the "surprise" was around. He spots a red curtain that covers the entrance to the dining room that he himself would said that wasn't been there before.

"Jane, what's that?"

Jane stands in front of the curtain as if trying to cover it with his form "that what?"

"the curtain."

"What curtain?"

"The curtain behind you. The one that covers all the entrance to the dining room."

"Ah! That. It's nothing. It's always been there."

Dell rolled his eyes. "Come on, what's behind the-" Dell was about to enter the dining room but Jane stopped him by taking his hand.

"If you want to know what's going on, you nosy cupcake, I suggest you to go upstairs and get to the bathroom so you can take a bath first. and then ce downstairs again." Jane let him go of his hands.

Dell gives a look at the man who said by himself that he was waiting for an explanation, but Jane was replying, without speaking, that he won't open his mouth until he does what has been told.

Dell gives up, "fine." and go upstairs to the bathroom that was in the up floor.

While Dell took a bath he couldn't stop rambling, with a smile from ear to ear, while wondering what could be behind that curtain.

He was so focused on his own thoughts and the sound of the hot water pouring down his body that he hadn't heard the sound of the door opening behind him and closing again a second later.

when he gets out of the bathtub he finds a blue box on the sink with a little note on top of it that said "put this on."

"Jane, there's a specific reason why you made me wear this so... fancy outfit." Dell gasps to see the same jane wearing a suit just as elegant as his one, maybe even better. He was really surprised just because he hasn't the opportunity to contemplate jame as handsome as he is now so often. Just one time and he'll never forget that day.

"There must be a reason why someone wants to wear a suit just for their special someone?" Jane responds by taking dell's hand and gives it a tug to draw him as far as possible towards him.

Dell can't help but giggle. allowing Jane to guide him and make him do a pirouette on the spot. "so... handsome, Are you going to show me what my surprise is now or...?" He asks trying to hide how anxious he was in the middle of this little dance that they both perform in the room.

"Not yet." Jane stops and takes a red scarf out of his back pocket. "First, You must put this on and then I will show you your surprise."

"Fine. But if I fall because of you I swear to you that you're gonna regret this decision." Jane laughs at what Dell just told him. He leads Dell, hand in hand, slowly down the hall to the dining room. Jane sits Dell on one of the table chairs, dell almost immediately raises his hands to remove the scarf that covers his eyes but is immediately stopped by Jane.

"Don't be impatient. I'll tell you when you can take off your scarf." Jane leaves the poor impatient man in his place and disappears into the kitchen to go find something that was waiting in there. He comes back a few seconds later and gets into position.

"Alright, you can take the scarf off your face now." He orders him and dell can't wait to do it.

Dell gasped very surprised to see the scene in front of him. The entire dining room was decorated from floor to ceiling to give the place a unique atmosphere like that of a luxurious restaurant with candles lit everywhere. The table had a blood red tablecloth with another white tablecloth in the middle. In the middle of the table there is a small vase with red and blue roses next to some candles that illuminate the center. In front of him is a plate with his favorite dish. Jane was sitting in front of him, on the other side of the table, with his arms folder waiting for a reaction coming from him.

Dell is speechless with one hand covering his mouth not knowing what to say or how to react.

"Jane... this... this is..."

"Yes dell?"

"Jane, this is the most beautiful thing anyone has done for me. You are the best. I don't know what I have done to deserve you or deserve so much from you."

"I would do everything for you and you know it." Jane takes both of dell's hands and holds them firmly.

Dell can't help but keep smiling, he may feel like his cheeks are starting to hurt. "Yes, i know it very well."

Dinner was carried out in a peaceful way, both telling their anecdotes of the day together with the odd joke which made the other laugh.

Maybe Dell hadn't realized it yet, but Jane was trying to keep the atmosphere relaxed and calm even though he was quite nervous from the inside. although he was hiding it quite well in the midst of laughter and laughter.

When it was time for dessert, Jane decided to finally make his move which he has been making and practicing over and over again for the last two months with his old friend.

"Dell."

Dell looked away from the chocolate pudding to see Jane's face, that tender and innocent gesture that he brought with him along with that little chocolate stain on his cheek was something that caused a lot of tenderness to Jane heart and gave him the Courage he needed to go ahead with the plan.

Jane got up from his seat and walked over to dell and took his hand gently.

"Dell I ... I have something to tell you."

"What's it jane?" For some reason he feels like his chest is swelling and his heart is beating faster.

"Dell, I've waited a long time to tell you this. I wanted everything to be perfect for you because you are the most perfect being that I know. You are the most valuable person I have and all these moments that we spend together are the best of all my entire life."

"Jane..." dell quietly said, his heart racing even more in his chest.

"Dell, I want you to know that without you my life wouldn't have meaning, that wouldn't be completed. Thanks to you I have a reason to wake up in my mornings, thanks to you I have a real reason to smile every day. Thanks to you... I was able to find what is true happiness. Find my true love."

"Jane..." without knowing, some small tears formed on his own eyelids.

"Dell, I want all my days to be the same as these last ones we enjoy together, I want to be able to wake up next to you in my bed every morning, I want to be able to have you by my side for the rest of my days, I want you and I to grow old together until we fall right into our own graves after we're too old to even get up or even move our feets."

"Jane..." dell couldn't help but smile a little bit at that last.

Taking a deep breath, Jane takes a small bright blue box from his back pocket and holds it up in the air for dell to see it. Jane opens the small box revealing a silver ring with a sapphire embedded on it. "Dell. Would you like to share your life with me? Until the end of our days together? Would you like the people who see us walking on the streets call us misters doe-conagher?"

Dell remains paralyzed in his seat with one hand covering his mouth and unable to formulate the only Word that he just needed to say in this such fabulous moment that had been presented to him and it hit him like a direct bullet to his heart. only tears that fell down from the side of his cheeks was the only thing his body was good for at this moment. When his senses come to, he acts out of the blue, at least for Jane. Dell throws his entire body against the man knocking him to the ground while assaulting his mouth with his own.

When they part, Dell finally has the voice to said what the other waits for, "Yes Jane, and a million times yes." Jane smiles even more when he sees that the other answered with an yes. and without thinking twice, he joins his lips again in a kiss so passionate that dell runs out of air without seconds.

When they finally part, they both kneel in the middle of the room. jane takes dell's left hand and places the ring on his ring finger, then kisses his knuckles lovingly and places that same hand on his own heart and with his free hand, he carefully caresses dell's cheeks wiping away a few tears.

"I love so much." Says Jane and kisses him for a short time.

"Not as much as I do." Dell keeps crying and smiling with such joy and excitement that it consumes him.  
Dell hugs the man in his arms as tightly as possible in such a way to show him how happy he is about all this, the surprise, the food, the decorations, the ring. Basically he was happy for everything and for having him.

Dell raises his hand in front of his eyes so he can see his hand again. He can't help but smile wide when he sees the ring between his fingers. "Jane this is so beautiful and perfect, I can't believe you were able to prepare all of this just for me." He says very excited about all the surprise.

"I had a little help."

"For real?"

"Yes, at first I had planned to give it to you on Christmas morning, you know. The two of us, you and me, by the warmth of the fireplace, drinking a hot chocolate while we snuggled next to each other. And then, when you least expect it, i would take out the box and propose it to you. But then he came out saying pure nonsense that 'that is not going to work' or 'that idea is very used' or 'that is not romantic stupid' and things like that. "

Dell can't help but laugh at that. "Yes. I can believe it. I admit it, the idea of you proposing to me in that scenario you just described would have been very charming. Ah... but this is a thousand times better. This is the best gift you have ever given me, Jane. I love you. so much my marvelous fool. " He kisses his left cheek.

"Not as much as I love you my sweet cupcake." And he the right. "And you know, as much as I like being here on the floor with you, do you think we could do something more... interesting? If you're interested, of course." Dell breaks away from the hug quickly and stares into his eyes, "We can get up and go upstairs. And so I can show you your... another gift." Jane gives him another very passionate kiss this time and once they part, he shows him a very suggestive face that dell himself could interpret very well what he meant by that.

"Oh! I wonder what it could be this time." They both giggle and get up off the ground, dell gets off the other's knees so that he can stand up.

Dell takes Jane's hand and he reacts by giving him another kiss on his knuckles and then holding it firmly in his hand.

When they get to the ladder. jane makes a harsh movement and in a blink he is carrying the same dell in his arms bride-style. dell was caught off guard by the sudden movement that he nearly died of fright. But after seeing the face that Jane was giving him, that has confidence on it, he let jane carry him upstairs to their bedroom.

"Now you wait here." Jane says and disappears into the bathroom that the room has on it.

Dell is very anxious and excited sitting on the edge of the bed waiting to see his second surprise. To speed things up a bit, he thought of taking off his jacket and pants, leaving his shirt and boxers on.

"You know dell. Santa came home early today. And he told me beforehand what would you like to receive tonight." Jane came out of the bathroom with nothing on. He was only wearing a Christmas hat and a pair of suspenders that held a gift box that covered his crotch. "Has my Dell been a good boy this year? Or was he a very bad one?"

"Oh. I have been a very bad one my love. Also i would like to open my present now if you come closer."

The end.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of you enjoy it. 
> 
> Merry Christmas.


End file.
